


The Third Eye

by Valiax



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cop Feels, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Possession, possible future trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiax/pseuds/Valiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if whom you thought you were was a lie? What if the life you lived wasn't your own? For Good Cop and Bad Cop, the life they led will be shown that even a coin, with two sides... two faces, can still be halved to reveal a secret not even they knew existed... A life that they may or may not have stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story as some elements inspired by my friend's Lithefider's Lego fan works, namely the art of Master Building and the explanation of building items from 'matter'. Her explanations were just very good and plausible for a more realistic approach. Here, I've added to the idea that master building is like bending, moving ones hands and sensing out the materials needed for a build.

It was a warm, dark night. The kind of night you could sit outside the porch and either sit on the stairs or maybe in a swing chair and enjoy the darkened sky above. A few stars shown through, thanks to the light of the city behind. At least on the highway, you got a chance to see some stars out.

 

He was on his way to an investigation, interview some suspects and possibly a few witnesses. Interrogation with people was his specialty. He knew how to work with people, make them feel safe and secure while worming his way to get them to speak and reveal information. This would be no different, and he smiled thinking about the innocent lives he's saved over the years. He was a good cop and that's all that matter. Helping people out and protecting the innocent, that was his job.

 

But fate had another idea in store. He blinked, something was up ahead on the shoulder. Coming closer, it was identified as a car. Cars don't park upside down, the underside of the engine starting to smoke. Tension flushed in his muscles and immediately turned his lights on. The interrogation would have to wait. Without so much as thinking to call for back-up, he parks behind the turned over vehicle and rushes out.

 

"Hello! This is the police, anyone alright there?! Hello!? Can anyone hear me?!" He calls out, looking around to see if anyone had gotten out. Then out came the softest, scared cry from the back of the car.

 

He got down on his hands and knees, leaning over to spy a poor little girl, clutching her teddy bear with the biggest eyes of fear he'd ever seen. She looked at him, how the highway lights reflected off his round glasses.

 

"It's okay sweetie! Help is here, I'm going to help you. Just stay calm!" He coaxed, one hand reaching in to try to unlatch the girl's buckle so she could crawl out to safety. But she recoiled, crying softly with tears down her face, hugging that bear tighter. "No, it's okay! It's okay sweetie! It's just me, your friendly neighborhood police officer! I'm going to call help and get you out of there in no time, trust me! Everything's okay... everything's gonna be o-"

 

The bright light caught him off guard as he stood up, and it seemed the world stood still for a moment. His eyes widen, unable to get his body to move as he stares up at the oncoming truck. A case of a drunkard having accidently dozed off for a second, waking up and swerving to get out of the way.

 

There was no time.

 

One moment he felt himself weightless as the world rushed past him, then the next he finds himself eye level with the asphalt, his glasses cracked as they laid on the edge of his fingers. If there was pain, he didn't feel it. Just everything slowing down, lights and colors swirling. Sounds seemed to crawl like an old record player as it finished winding down. His vision seemed to blur, and in one small twitch of his blood covered hand, grasped his glasses he could not feel anymore.

 

There was one shudder of a breath.... and then... nothing.

 

\- - - - - -

 

It was a high speed pursuit and he was loving every moment of it. The engine of his motorcycle revved up before taking a fast turn right. The city was busy today, but being a motorcycle patrol officer had it's perks. While some of the cruisers were stuck behind traffic jams and the like caused by the fleeing suspects, he was able to drive around, even if it meant driving onto the walkway for a fleeting moment to catch up to them.

 

The suspects take a sharp turn, heading down a service road for the shipyards, one of the suspects bails out on foot, running for a place to hide. "Suspect bail out! You catch him, I'm on the ringleader!" He radios in. Following behind the stolen car, he manages to avoid gunfire. Like heck he'd let this one get away.

The car plows through a chain link gate into the Octan shipyard, with him trailing behind. Soon there would be no where to go and that car certainly wasn't geared for aquatic travel. There would be another twist and turn about shipment containers and suddenly the car was gone. Stopping the motorcycle, he jumps out, armed and ready to confront the suspect.

 

Everything was quiet, say for the sounds of seagulls and various motor equipment that worked about the place. He pressed his back up against one container, leaning over to get a peek. There was the car, the driver's side door opened with no sign of the suspect. He rushes over, checking to find the stolen goods still there in the back seat. He glanced up, the mirror reflection of his aviators hitting the sunlight and shining off. Where was the suspect?

 

So dashing towards one of the warehouses, he aims his gun out before checking over the corner. Nothing. It would seem the suspect slipped through his fingers. It never occurred to him he really should of waited for back-up, but his stubbornness always got in the way. That, and his ego to be the best of the best.

 

Seeing no one along the warehouse, he decides to check the side door alongside the grassy train tracks. The door didn't open to the inside so kicking it open wasn't an option. Without thinking it through, his hand grasped the handle, pulling it wide open.

 

Then he heard the sound of thunder.

 

His body jerked back, his eyes widen in panic. That blasted suspect had been waiting... waiting for him to open that door. His eyes finally looked down, seeing smoke rise from the barrel of the shotgun. His feet seem to stagger back, struggling to hold his weight somehow. That's when he finally looks down, seeing the copious amounts of red seep through the blue uniform. A hand shakes upward, struggling to lift its own strength to touch the expanding stain and holes that seemed to engulf his front.

 

He looks back up, the suspect slowly turning away to leave. Everything was in slow motion... even him collapsing to the grass was slowed down. The aviators on his face, one corner dotted with a few drops of blood went flying into the tall grass. The sound of police sirens only echoed in his ears, the daylight growing dimmer in his vision. Something caught in his throat and as he tries to speak, he gargles out a spray of blood. He couldn't scream, couldn't think anymore.

 

All he could feel was a great weight on him, and the slowed beating of his heart.. and then... nothing.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

"One coffee to go. Black, extra dark roast."

 

Bad Cop stood at the counter of the coffee shop, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Larry the Barista take his order. The man turned to start making the coffee, glancing up with that slight nervous look on his face. Any other customer and it was the same old, same old type of reaction. Bad Cop? Larry didn't want to risk another one of his cafe's chairs thrown at him because the coffee was too sweet.

 

"Anything else for you Sir?" He dared asked, despite being his job to do so.

 

There was a slight twitch on the officer's face and one hand reached down to grab the round spectacle glasses, easily swapping over from the aviators. All at once, the scowl disappeared, eyes seemed to become more warm and inviting and a big grin spread across his slightly scarred face.

 

"Yes! I want half a dozen croissants please! Oh! Two of them apple filled and one cheese filled!" Good Cop ordered, smiling still as he anticipated one of those to-go boxes filled with the delicious pastries. He waited patiently, watching as Larry gave him a rather slight confused look on his face before turning to collect the ordered croissants. Still never going to get use to the fact this officer of the law.. was two officers in one. Just his luck he gets the weird ones, like that one particular construction worker every morning.

 

Order completed and payment received, the Cops took their drink and treats to go. The cruiser was parked out front with plenty of space on either side. People were still afraid of them, still worried thinking they'd return to working for President Business and it'd be TAKOS Tuesday all over again. That's never been the case.

 

"Going fancy today G.?" Bad Cop asked soon as the glasses swapped for aviators.

 

\Of course! I thought it would be a nice treat.\

 

"Treat? Since when do we treat ourselves t' anything?" Bad Cop paused before humming in thought as he sips the coffee. Better than last time. "What's the occasion?"

 

\It's been six months since TAKOS Tuesday, but most importantly... me coming back to you. I'll never leave your side again. Nope, never ever! I can't let my better half fight the bad guys all by his lonesome, can I?\

 

That got a nice laugh out of Bad Cop, which warranted a few curious stares but he could care less. "Where would I be without you G.?" He asked, stepping into the cruiser.

 

\Probably a lot lonelier.\

 

Bad Cop hummed in amusement, sipping his coffee again before starting the engine.

 

\Something wrong?\

 

"Nah, just.. has time flown that fast? Felt as if it's been yesterday when it happened." Bad Cop replied. Pulling out into traffic, it would seem to be a bit of a lazy drive going down the streets of the city. People still going about their day and whether or not they noticed the BC-01 drive by didn't really concerned the Cops. At least the doors no longer read 'Super Secret Police' anymore, just the normal, everyday law enforcement motif on the sides. Pausing at the stop sign, he flips the turn signal on, and eases on right.

 

"Did you want one of your croissants now?" He asked, side glancing when he noticed a few individuals on a sidewalk, waving as he drove by. Master Builders. How could they be so.. accepting of him still, Bad Cop would never know.

 

\Sure!\

 

"Hold on then." The other answers, waiting till then reached a red light before he takes a hand off the steering wheel. A swap of glasses and Good Cop grinned excitedly as he opens the box in his lap.

 

/And make sure you don't get crumbs everywhere like last time!/

 

"I won't, you can count on me!" Good Cop smiled, and proceeded to eat one of the apple filled croissants. Oh, Larry even warmed them up for them! How nice.

 

Soon as the light turned, Good Cop held onto his pastry with his mouth as he drove, his driving skills more cautious and smooth than Bad Cop's. But there was one thing the stronger personality had still that Good Cop was lacking after the incident. His reaction time was delayed, so things were taken slower than normal when it came to driving. Double checking cross roads, timing everything just right to make sure they wouldn't accidently hit someone or vice-versa.

 

Something zoomed overhead, catching the officers' attention. Good Cop peeked out the side window, watching as what looked like a strange colored manta ray like creature fly by, being chased by none other.. than a spaceship.

 

"Oh dear. Benny's chasing Duplo again. He's going to get hurt!"

 

Swapping eye wear, Bad Cop flips the sirens on and proceed to blaze down the road. They always made an effort to help any Master Builder they saw against the invasion of the kaiju like creatures simply known as 'Duplo'. They needed enough speed and soon as the road was open to them, Bad Cop’s hand reaches out, yanking down a special lever. The car’s engines began to roar and the cabin jumped upwards as if hitting a speed bump.

 

Bad Cop still enjoyed watching and listening as the cruiser transformed. The ‘bump’ was the wheels kicking upwards, allowing jet propulsion to take over, a second pair of engines roaring to light from the back. The cabin’s roof started to slender down, becoming more aerodynamic as the front and sides began to form towards a flight-worthy vehicle. With a swift pull, the BC-01 lifted from the streets, taking to the air in a grand display.

 

"This is BC-01, in hot pursuit of a runaway Duplo, Level Three category and about to join in assisting Master Builder 1980's Something Spaceguy - Benny. BC-01 to Ben, do you copy, ove-" Bad Cop radio's into the station before fluidly switching channels to contact the astronaut and jumps in his seat, startled by the screech on the other end.

 

"BAD COP! Aw man, about time someone showed up! I've been chasing this thing across two territories already, it won't let up! It's like.. seekin' out something." Benny responded, excitably at first before he returned to concentration mode. A small growl formed in the officer's throat, hitting the gas and skillfully flies up alongside the bright blue and white spaceship.

 

"I appreciate the enthusiasm Ben, but we have a giant alien monster on our hands and like heck we're going to let it take out the city... again." Bad Cop replied and flew in ahead as Benny slows down in speed. The Cops had the firepower, they would be the ones to take down this thing easy, right?

 

"You got it! I'm sending out a signal for any nearby Master Buil- oh never mind! Here comes the cavalry!" Benny radioed back, only to look over his left shoulder with an excitable grin on his dorky face as a few more flying vehicles flew past. Soon he was flanked by what appeared to be various parts from a construction site meshed together to form some sort of flying device. Not really a plane or even a spaceship, though it did have sort of a helicopter like function by swinging steel beams for blades.

 

On the other side, the Batwing. Bad Cop couldn't help but let out a audible groan. He and Good Cop may of made friends out of Emmet and his friends, but there was still some choppy waters between them and Batman... namely Bad Cop and the incident involving their cruiser being re-worked with Master Builder matter control into a large 'baby carriage' and the hurt was still on his shoulder like a piece of fuzz you can't seem to pick off.

 

"Got cha guys covered!" Emmet's voice crackled through the radio receptor. The construction worker zoomed ahead, firing several 'road cone' missiles at the Duplo. The creature wailed out, more out of annoyance than pain before turning down a street, one of its jelly like wings clipping a building.

 

"Darn! Darn! Emmet! DARN!" Bad Cop hissed, hitting the thrusters. "We need t' get this thing out into the open! Benny, cut it off at Allum! Emmet I need you to keep it below, we don't need this thing gettin' higher in elevation and Batman-!" The cop glares as the Batwing zooms past them.

 

"Don't worry everyone, I got this!" The caped crusader states, firing out several shots. Bad Cop gritted his teeth. No this was NOT part of the plan!

 

"Benny go!"

 

"On it! Weeee! SPACESHIP!" The astronaut fired ahead, taking a different way to block any exit the alien might take.

 

Down below, another few Master Builders joins in the chase. Wyldstyle rode on top of a hodge-podged motorbike, Unikitty riding in a cloud covered side-car, spewing rainbows behind them. Wyldstyle seemed to gestured to Emmet to which the other nods.

 

"Hey Bad Cop, we got a small situation.."

 

"Not now Emmet! We've got'em corner!"

 

"But Bad Cop! It's..."

 

"WHAT!?"

 

The Special gulped. "It's heading for the power plant! Lu-uh Wyldstyle radioed me and said this Duplo's attracted to electricity! We have to stop it before it reaches there!"

 

That got the officer to stiffen. A Duplo with electric abilities was a deadly force, and they had to prevent this thing from absorbing the power needed to store and use against them until it seeks out another power cell.

 

\Step on it Buddy!\

 

"On it!" Bad Cop responded, taking a shortcut through a back alley, the cruiser so fast the jet engines knock over a few trash cans.

 

Right out on the other side was the fenced off power plant. One of several that powered the city. The Duplo ray roared out, only to be shot down by the entourage of the BC-01's lasers and the various weapons from the Master Builders. The creature came crashing down just short of the fenced off cells, their humming a sign of a fully charge and dangerous high voltage. All vehicles land and park in a coral like fashion. Leaping out in a front ward flip of the cruiser, Bad Cop quickly approaches, laser pistol at the ready in his right hand.

 

Without warning, the massive Duplo whips around, snarling at its attackers. Injured on it's 'belly', the beast seemed to find difficulty in getting back into the air. Bad Cop knew that didn't matter. "Fire!" He shouts.

 

A few laser shots burned into the gummi like rainbow flesh, causing the creature to rear up into a roar. It falls down, and seemed that would be the end of the alien. Emmet and his friends all approached cautiously, Bad Cop holding his position. He held out one arm as Emmet came to his side, a warning to stay back. The construction worker nods, holding up a wrench in his hand to be used as a weapon.

 

"It's not dead yet." Bad Cop whispered.

 

Right on cue, the Duplo shakes itself awake and screams at its attackers. The gooey injuries on it's underside began to pulsate, pushing out like uncoordinated tentacles at first. As the masses solidified, legs had appear, making the creature terrifying adversary. It went straight for the attack.

 

Bad Cop rolled out of way, which was intentional, as the Duplo would come crashing into a hodge-podge of a wall constructed from building matter and rainbows. It would prove just enough of a distraction as it plowed through, getting batarangs to the face, one managing to take out one of its four eyes. It bellowed out, shaking the ground as purple goo oozed from the socket, sealing up till it seemed there had never been an eye there at all.

 

"Naah! Naah! Can't catch me!" Unikitty taunted, prancing in front of Duplo and sent off sparkles and puffs of rainbow clouds from her back hooves. The Duplo turned to chase the Shetland pony sized princess, only to get a matter-created hammer to the side of the face from Wyldstyle. It was her weapon of choice since TAKOS Tuesday, constructed from the remains of a Micro-manager and seemed to work well against the invasion aliens.

 

Benny now flies in, sending off a mini rocket he quickly constructed from his spaceship. A gaping hole tore through one of the wings of the Duplo and quickly Bad Cop takes aim, firing his laser gun at the hole to prevent it from growing back in. It worked, and the weight was too much, thus the wing rips off with a heavy plop onto the ground and road.

 

"This isn't over gang! Let's keep at it!" Emmet cheered, and quickly ran to his aircraft. Hands out, his new found Master Builder powers activated and the entire craft trembled before being ripped apart. As if performing some sort of dance with those hands, the aircraft became a new style of robotic mech. He leaps into the cockpit and drives it full steam ahead.

 

"Way to go Emmet! Keep it up! We got your back!" Wyldstyle shouts up to her boyfriend with a grin.

 

The mech tackles the duplo, and using the beams forming one hand, it spins rapidly, easily taking out the Duplo's other wing. Bad Cop snarls, trying to keep up with the Master Builders. His blaster was starting to overheat but until the creature was dead and stayed dead, his weapon was one of the few that could actually kill the symbiotic creatures completely.

 

"Benny! I need you and Batman t' take out the wings before they become new Duplo!" He calls out, getting a salute from the astronaut.

 

The officer dashes forward, taking aim to shoot one of the eyes out. If he could shoot one and then fire towards its brain, that would make for an easier kill and the Master Builders would be able to dispose of any Duplo pieces left behind. He takes aim, and fires. The shot couldn't be any perfect. Now it was time to take it out completely.

 

Roaring in pain, the Duplo set to heal over the injury just as Bad Cop readied the next shot.

 

\Buddy! Buddy wait!\

 

/I got this!/

 

\No Buddy! Listen t' me! We're...!\

 

Too late. Bad Cop hits the trigger, but the blaster gives no response except a slow hiss. It was overheated and needed a cooldown before recharging. Unfortunately, Bad Cop wouldn't be able to get that chance.

 

He looks up in time to Good Cop's warning, his eyes widen behind the aviators as the massive tail swings around, slamming into his middle. He foolishly grabs on, and is rewarded with the alien's collective charge of electricity. There was no time for screaming, just a loud audible zap of alien purple electricity and the Cops were flung into a pile of rubble... both glasses and aviators flying from their body.

 

"Oh no! Wyldstyle! It's Bad Cop!" Emmet calls out, before making his mech body slam the injured Duplo. Using the spinning blade hand, the Special spins it into the monster's head and effectively shredding it's pinkish brain. The body topples down in a heavy heap, lifeless for now.  
While Emmet finished off the Duplo's body to prevent new creatures from sprouting and Benny with Batman turning the severed wings into bits far to small to create new Duplo from with a few bat-bombs and rockets, Wyldstyle and Unikitty ran to the fallen policeman's side.

 

"Bad Cop! Bad Cop! Oh Man Upstairs! He's alive, help me Unikitty!" She turned to the furry Master Builder.

 

"Okay! Oh... stay positive! Stay positive!" Unikitty repeated, trying not to get angry or depressed. She moved over, allowing half of Bad Cop to rest on her back as the two pulled him out to safety. Bad Cop was dirtied up, uniform slightly stained with bits of Duplo but nothing a trip to the cleaners could fix. Thank goodness his helmet was on to protect his head. There was no sign of anything broken, yet he remained out, barely breathing as if in some sort of sleep.

 

Finding a section of wall, Wyldstyle carefully placed the office up against it, making sure he was breathing clear and nothing was out of place.

 

"Wyldstyle! Unikitty! How's Bad Cop?! He's.. he's not.." Emmet called out once he exited the mech, joined in by the other two Master Builders. She shook her head, worry on her face.

 

"He's alive, but just barely breathing. I can't find anything wrong other than the typical bumps and bruises." She responded. Benny picked up both glasses off the ground, holding them in his hands as if waiting for the Cops to wake up and take them back.

 

Suddenly the group is taken off guard by a light, pained moan. They turn to see the cop take in a shuddering breath, his shoulders rising and falling. Another light moan and his lips move, silent at first before a voice slipped through.

 

"...Where...where am I?"

 

That sounded like Good Cop by the tone. Wyldstyle leans in, taking the man's shoulder for reassurance.

 

"It's okay Good Cop, we got the Duplo. How's Bad Cop? You both alright? What happened?" Wyldstyle asked.

 

The other's eyes slowly begin to open, those grey-blues fluttering at first before squinting at the bright light. He takes in another deep breath before opening them again and stares up at the sets of eyes on him. There was a face of confusion that would greet them. He turns to Wyldstyle, blinking twice before licking over his lips. Why did it taste like blood?

 

"Who... Who are you?" He asked.

 

"What do you mean? It's me Good Cop, I'm Wyldstyle, that's Emmet my boyfriend and the Special, Batman, Benny, and Unikitty. We were fighting a Duplo. It's dead now, you got hit and we're making sure you're okay."

 

"...Good.. Cop?" Another look of confusion.

 

"Yeah. That's you! Right?" Unikitty asked, offering a nervous smile.

 

The man stared at them all as if they had lost their minds, and by his facial expression, there was no hint of recognition in those eyes.

 

"I don't know what yer talkin' about nor do I know the lot of you! I'm not a cop! I'm a security guard! M'name's Brian O'Conner! If this is some practical joke, well I ain't laughin'!"

 

"Oh.. man." Emmet quietly spoke, stiffen at the realization.

 

They were talking to a completely different and new personality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap in between updates, it was a juggle with real life issues ranging from writer's block to fighting anxiety and depression attacks, to a multitude of things dealing with hobbies and/or family things. But fear not! This isn't dead from the the start, I present to you the next chapter!
> 
> Things... are going to be getting interesting...
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are you talking about? Security guard? Haha, did that Duplo hit yer head a little to hard Good Cop?" Benny asked, still holding the two pairs of glasses in his hands.

 

The man the Master Builders thought was Good Cop / Bad Cop stared at them, confusion on his face as he turns his gaze to the astronaut. He stares at him for a few seconds before his eyes trailed down to the glasses and aviators.

 

"What are Duplo? I said I'm not a Cop! Do I look like I have that kind of authority t' you?" The man stated, looking a little stressed.

 

"Um... yes?" Benny replied, giving his best confused face through the cracked helmet.

 

The officer blinks once before turning to look down at himself and suddenly sucks in a startled gasp. He held up his hands, looking at the worn grey leather gloves that adorn them. One of them reached over, plucking the badge off his chest to examine it. His eyes furrowed as he thumbs over the emblem. Bricksburg Police. That's what it read on there, clear as day.

  
No.. no this couldn't be right. His badge wasn't this fancy, it was simple! It was nothing more than a security badge.

 

"This.. this isn't..." He mumbled, feeling a growing knot in his chest, tightening around his heart. He felt lightheaded and reached to place a hand on his head only to be stopped by something blocking his path. In a shakey, cautious moment, he reached up with both hands, pulling off the helmet on his head, allowing the short bleach blond hair to appear. He stared at the headgear, his confusion growing only more steadily.

 

"This isn't... this isn't my helmet. This isn't my badge and what the heck am I wearing!?" He demands, dropping the helmet to the ground.

 

"Hey easy there. I'm sure there's a logical explanation Good Cop!" Wyldstyle tried to comfort as the officer placed his palms against his forehead, reaching to place her hand on his shoulder only to reel back at his sudden shout as he looks up.

 

"I'M NOT A COP! I never was!"

 

Everyone stood still, shocked at the man for saying this. Something was seriously wrong with their friend. Was he suffering some sort of memory loss?

 

"He's lost his mind." Batman suddenly broke the air of silence, only to receive a few nasty glares from Benny and Unikitty.

 

Emmet stepped forward, kneeling down beside the man who was once Good Cop / Bad Cop. Maybe he could get something out of him.

 

"Hey um.. Brian was it? I'm Emmet. I hate to ask but um... what was the last thing you remember? It could help us piece together this mysterious puzzle. Cuz.. hey! We're Master Builders, it's what we do!" He said, trying to sound cheerful and pleasant again.

 

Brian glanced to the construction worker as if he wasn't suppose to be there before gazing back to the ground. He lets out a sigh before idly licking the roof of his mouth. Gosh the irony taste was still there. Did he bit his tongue?

 

"Last thing I remember..." He starts. " I was wrappin' up my night shift. Started heading back t' my motorcycle. Sun was startin' t' rise and mornin' shipments about to arrive overseas. Locked up the last warehouse... and then..." He explained, his expression hardening as he fought to retrace his steps. Only for him to frown and shake his head.

 

"I can't remember what happened afterwards."

 

"Does... President Business ring any bells?" Emmet asked, still concern as the other told his story.

 

"Of course. I worked at Octan's shipyards. Haven't been there long, just a year. I'm one of the few t' sign up for night shift on a constant basis after an incident occurred a few years back. Don't know all the details, only that someone was killed there so the company hired more security and I figured it'd be an easy job t' start off with." Brian explained, offering a shrug of his shoulders.

 

This only brought more concern to the group. Everyone glanced to one another, unable to tell if there was any truth to this story. Could the cops' head be really boggled to think they were a security guard? Or was there something to this tale they hadn't yet discovered?  
Emmet stood up and turned to the group.

 

"Okay, we have a situation on our hands. Benny, Unikitty and I will stay here to repair the damage by the Duplo. Batman, I need your detective skills and try to find as much information as you can at the Octan shipyards. Lucy, can you take Good- er, Brian home? Maybe that'll help jog his memories."

 

"On it kid, you can count on me." Batman replied, before reaching into his belt and pulled out his grapple gun, aiming to seemingly no where before firing it off. He's soon pulled into the air, and leaves.

 

Rolling her eyes, Wyldstyle turns to the officer and offers her hand. "Come on, I'll take you home. Hope you don't mind me driving your cruiser?" She said, helping the other up as Benny, Emmet and Unikitty turned to rebuild the damage.

 

Brain glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "...I have a cruiser? You mean... I own a car? I can afford one?" He asked, his gaze slight bewilderment. Wyldstyle could only offer a nervous huff and grin.

 

"Oh boy, we have a lot to catch up on." She said before turning to pick up the helmet off the ground. "Bad Cop would be mighty mad if he knew his helmet was left behind." She whispered to herself. "If he manages to come back."

 

Quietly the two turn, heading for the various parked vehicles. Brian stopped short a few steps, his eyes wide at the cruiser, lights still flashing. The young Master Builder turned to him, waiting for a moment. "Yes, this is your car." She called out. Peering in, she finds the keys still in the ignition, and slips in. "Should be unlocked, come on, it's not going to bite you."

 

The officer cautiously approached, opening the passenger door before sitting down. He looked around, eyes taking in everything. Everything just seemed so... foreign. From the radio to the police scanner, various equipment that made the BC-01 stand out from standard law enforcement units. Then there was that lever and he felt compelled to reach out. Thankfully Wyldstyle was quick to stop him.

 

"Not this time, you haven't allowed me to fly this thing." She said, turning the engine on.

  
"It.. flies!?" Brian questioned, eyes wide in disbelief.

 

"Well of course it does. Only car I know of that can." Wyldstyle offered a small smile, trying to reassure the man before pulling out. "Me and Emmet will have to call the station, tell them the situation. Hopefully it won't take long for you to remember yourself. Can't have law enforcement without their chief...er, chiefs, and good ones at that."

 

The blonde merely stares at Wyldstyle, his expression still holding onto confusion and a tad bit of skepticism. The way she spoke to him, it was if they'd known each other for a long time and yet there was no recognition in those grey-blue eyes. "Whatever ye say." Was his only reply.

 

The young Master Builder wasn't that bad driving the cruiser, heck she'd probably make Good Cop a tad jealous, so unlike when she was on top of a motorcycle, built from nothing or not. That is if the Cops managed to return. Now it was merely just trying to figure who this version of the Cops were. She glanced to him now and then, watching as he gazed the passing scenery. It was as if he was trying to pin-point things that could jog his memory.

 

"Recognize anything?" She asked soon as they came to a stop light.

 

He didn't say anything at first, only starring off. Within moments, however, he did seem to finally catch her words.

 

"Hm? Oh. Sorta. Most of the buildings look th' same. Businesses aren't, though. I saw one shop I do remember."

 

"That's good! A start at least. Anyways, we're going to your apartment. That should be the first place for you to remember."

 

"Well, fer one thing yer goin' the wrong way. I live ov'r by the West side." Brian quietly responded.

 

"Um, I know where I'm going and you don't live in the West side, your apartment's over closer to downtown. Just, wait till we get there." Wyldstyle bit her lip, worried this might by a bad idea. Something just seemed so off with the cops, and she alone couldn't figure it out on her own. Hopefully Emmet and the others would be more successful.

 

Brian raised an eyebrow, questionable in his demeanor yet chose to say nothing. Let the nice young woman do the driving and talking. If they were friends, he has no recollection of them together. Maybe they were from High School? Could be it. So with a heavy sigh, the man leans on the window frame of the door, fist gently made to rest the side of his cheekbone and temple.

 

The rest of the ride went off without a hitch, although every now and then the scanner would go off, radioed voices crackling in and out about some high speed pursuit or something dealing with thugs. Wyldstyle glanced to her passenger, and reached down to turn the scanner off. “A little distracting, since this isn’t my car.” She replied, not expecting Brian to return with a comment.

 

He merely shrugs, returning to watching the city pass by. Eventually they turn down a less busier street, then another until they were in a section of the city peppered with apartments and small businesses. Not high dollar but not scraping the barrel poor either. Brian glances up at one old apartment complex they drove by, Wyldstyle turning on the blinker to turn right into the small parking garage. The placed looked mighty empty, except for an old Volkswagen Bus and some old truck that had seen better days.

 

“Where is everyone?” He asked, assuming the garage was for the apartment complex.

 

Wyldstyle merely shrugs. “I think most of the people moved out when you moved in a few years back. You had quite a reputation.” She said, though the frown just couldn’t be wiped off her face. The Cops should know all these and yet here he sits, next to her completely wiped of recent memory of who he is, where he is, and what he’s done in the past. It was like speaking to a blank slate with barely anything to go off of.

 

“What was my reputation?” The other asked, curiosity perked up. By the sounds of it… not good.

 

The Master Builder chose not to answer, well not immediately anyways. “Um, best if you found out on your own.” Was her answer.

 

The two exited the vehicle soon as they found the designated parking spot. From there it was a long walk back down, out onto the sidewalk and into the apartment complex. The blonde man squinted his nose at how...abandon it looked. Then there was the fact the place lacked an elevator. There was a shaft for one, but none was ever installed. This was seriously a place on its last leg. Brian continued to follow Wyldstyle upstairs, pondering to himself if he really was chief of police then why on the Man Upstair’s name would he live in a dump of a place?

 

Finally the pair make it up to the third floor and using the same ring of keys, Wyldstyle unlocked the first apartment on the left. “Here we are. Home, sweet home.” She said, opening the door wide so the other can get a nice long look. Brian was hesitant at first, glancing to her as if to seek reassurance. “Your place?” He asked.

 

Wyldstyle shook her head. “No, it’s yours.”

 

A breath was held in the man’s throat and he couldn’t understand why. So, with a nod, Brian proceeds in, unsure what he would see.

 

Thankfully, the other flips on the light to the living room, walking in being quite familiar with the place. Brian’s eyes trailed from one side to the other. A multitude of bookcases to his left, cramped with various books, folders, and police memorabilia to load a tank with. There was some wallspace and hung against it was two flags. Crossing left, Ireland’s national flag. The other crossing right was a deep blue with a badge symbol in the center. City of Bricksburg Police Department what was written as a border to the badge emblem. Center of these flags, a framed certificate, something about becoming chief of police.

 

In front of him was a large viewing window, to which a large tv was situated and in front of that an old worn coffee table. Some of the veneer wood was chipping off on the edges, which looked like someone took a large knife to. Then for seating, was a large, old leather sofa. It thankfully didn’t look like someone slashed it to pieces, just well worn and old. A small table to the side on the right side of the couch with a cheap stainless steel lamp provided a bit more lighting.

 

Then to the right side of the home was a small kitchen with a bar island, since there was no room for a proper dining table thanks to the large tv. The kitchen was, for lack of better words, dated and quaint. Classic black and white tile floor that set apart from the old hardwood floors that covered the rest of the apartment, a slightly noisy refrigerator, counter space sandwiching a stove and oven that looked like it belonged in the 70’s, and a dish-filled sink facing another window. From the kitchen past it was a walk-in closet, a spare room, bathroom, and Master Bedroom.

 

Deciding to explore the other rooms later, the man walked over towards one of the shelves, his eyes catching something very important. He reaches up, grabbing a red photo frame from its corner and brings it down. A few blinks, trying to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. There he was, wearing the leather jacket he was wearing right now, with his parents standing beside him, proud looks on their old faces. That was the key word: Old.

 

Brian made a concerning frown on his face. Last he remembered, Pa was just starting to gray on the sideburns, not completely silvered as the picture presented. Heck, even Ma looked aged enough to be his grandmother now. How long had he’d missed? Everything just seemed so surreal. The blonde stood staring at the photograph that he failed to notice Wyldstyle standing next to him, leaning over to view the picture.

 

“That was taken a week after TAKOS Tuesday. Your parents were so happy you were okay. Both of you.” She explained, trying to offer a smile to help cheer the not-quite-a-cop up. He glanced back at her, still frowning before shaking his head. “Ye mind enlightening me on the subject matter? What’s TAKOS Tuesday, exactly? Some holiday I’m not aware of?”

 

Wyldstyle’s smile quickly faded back to a near neutral expression. How to explain this to him? Something so important that he was a part of and yet somehow has absolutely no recollection of the event. “Well, it’s a long story. One that requires a lot of talking and listening so I’m going to give you a very short answer; it was a day the world was almost destroyed by Lord Business’s tyranny using a relic of an ancient civilization simply called The Kragle. Emmet, my boyfriend, managed to save the world and change the President’s mind. He saved us all.”

 

Brian offered no expression on the matter. His face remained stone neutral as he listened then glanced down at the photograph again. “And.. Ma and Pa?”

 

“Alive, thankfully. I had the chance to meet them actually. Really nice people.” Wyldstyle offered a small smile, letting the other have some comfort in knowing his parents were fine.

 

The other merely takes in a deep breath, so many questions flooding his mind, it was getting overwhelming. He turns to place the frame back in its spot and attempts to find himself again through all the items throughout the apartment. A lot of different books, most were related to law enforcement of some type, non-fiction, fiction, and specialized handbooks galore. Eventually, this was just too much to take in and he quietly turns to the couch to sit down.

 

“This is too much for me t’ handle right now. I’d… I’d never expected myself t’ get into law enforcement, much less become Chief of Police. I was only doin’ security work on accounts of the job was available, pay looked good and it was night shift so I could work alone.” He explained, and rested his forehead into his palms. “Police work was what m’ folks did. I wasn’t really all that interested in following behind them. The security guard job was just.. somethin’ to keep them happy till I found a better job I’d like.”

 

The Master Builder gripped the right side of her arm, feeling awkward and yet, compelled to help however she could. So, taking cue from the other’s stress, Wyldstyle turns towards the kitchen. “Hey now, you look like you could use a drink. Want one?” She asked, trying to be polite.

 

The other merely shrugs. “I suppose, I’d imagined I somehow changed tastes in beer?” He replies, looking up to watch her. Something came across his mind and it had to be asked.

 

“You… weren’tmy girlfriend at one time were you?”

 

Good thing Wyldstyle hadn’t fully reached into the refrigerator or else glass would of been shattered. “Oh Heaven’s no! We never dated. Though at one point, you did on more than one occasion tried to catch me.” She explained, then pulled the bottles out, holding them up to Brian to see. “Red Brick Brew?”

 

Finally, there was a expression of surprise, from the beer or comment it couldn’t be told apart.

 

“Oh thank goodness. I was afraid I somehow started hating my favorite beer.” He commented.

 

Wyldstyle nods, removing the tops off and returned to the man’s side, offering him one of them. He nods in thanks, taking the cold glass to his lips. Oh, how he missed the taste. It helped wash away the metallic taste of blood, and already made him feel a lot more at ease. Removing the bottle from his mouth now, Brian glances up to his company, watching as she sipped down hers.

 

“I’m… a good officer at least, am I?” He asked, trying still to piece together how much life he’s missed somehow.

 

The other returned her stare at the man, and offers a smile and nod. “Only the best Bricksburg ever had. For good… and bad reasons.”

 

Brian raised an eyebrow, his mind now racing a hundred questions trying to figure out what Wyldstyle meant by that. She took noticed and despite not really wanting to go back to some painful memories, it it helped someone regained theirs, then it was worth it.

 

“For eight and a half years, you worked as chief of the Super Secret Police, ran by none other as President Business but under a terrible name as Lord Business. He hired you, because you were the best, and for all those years, you tracked and hunted down Master Builders. People like me, trying to bring freedom of creativity to the world, where Business at the time only saw perfection and order. Then Emmet came along, and things got better. Well, they started off on a rocky beginning, but in the end, everything worked out and everyone was saved. Even you, just another victim manipulated by Business to follow under his rule, even if I didn’t see it that way for a few months after TAKOS Tuesday.” She explained, trying to remain calm. She said it herself, things got better, especially with her and Emmet.

 

The officer listened, his expression hardly ever changing at the description of what happened. But… eight and a half years? How could this be? Why doesn’t he remember any of that, and maybe he was out longer than that. His face finally twisted into a frown, sipping down more beer to calm his mind. Still too many questions to ask.

 

“I see. Well, can’t say I’m not a tad bit… disturbed by all this. Whether true or not, just hearing it is unsettling. I’m not that violent, sure I could be a wee bit… tough, but that’s just part of bein’ a security guard. Never thought I’d stoop myself down to… that level.” Brian explained, still frowning.

 

“Tell me about it. Spent a good portion of my life running away from you.” Wyldstyle replied, taking a nice long swig from her bottle.

 

“But.. we’re friends now, right? Water und’r the bridge? Or… do you still fear me?”

 

The young Master Builder paused, staring at Brian for a long moment before setting the now empty bottle down. She stayed quiet for a moment longer, watching as the older man cast his eyes away, thinking the worse.

 

“Couldn’t ask for a better friend of the law. You’re the best protector there is, always ready to help us out if we need a helping hand. Someone… I can trust. Now that’s saying something coming out from me.” She spoke up, smiling when Brian looked back up, surprised in his eyes before returning with a smile of his own. Yeah, that had to be Good Cop’s smile… where ever he was…

 

“Thank you, though don’t know if after hearing all this, I am still deserving of anyone.” Brian quietly spoke, running a finger along the edge of the beer bottle, letting the flavor of the brew settle on his tongue and stomach.

 

Now that sounded like Bad Cop’s train of thought, Wyldstyle thought to herself. Still feeling guilty and constantly beating himself up to appease to everyone he ever harmed in the past believing punishing himself would regain the other Master Builder’s favor.

 

“Well, hopefully with time you’ll be back to your old self, or at least the Good Cop Bad Cop we know post-TAKOS Tuesday. Anyways, it’s late and I need to get back home before Emmet has a little panic attack. If you need to call and talk to either of us, here’s my number and here’s Emmet’s number.” Wyldstyle reached out to the coffee table, grabbing a notepad and pen, writing down her boyfriend’s and her’s personal phone numbers. “Are you going to be okay by yourself here?”

 

“I’ll manage. Thanks for the ride… home. I’ll try t’ see what I can find out, try to remember anythin’. Thank you.. Wyldsty-”

 

“It’... Lucy. Wyldstyle’s just a.. nickname. Call me Lucy, when we’re not in public.” She quickly pushed in, and smiled wider. Brian slowly blinked then nodded.

 

“It’s a nice name. Thanks Lucy.” Brian quietly said, his face a welcomed sight for the Master Builder. Placing his drink down, the man stands up to see her out the door. Standing at the doorway, there was a moment of awkward silence again, both unsure what to say. For Lucy, it would of been easier if it was GCBC, but dealing with someone who has no recollection of who he is, only what he believes himself to be, it felt like talking to a complete stranger.

 

“Well, we’ll probably give you a call sometime tomorrow any leads to help you remember. Until then, um… Good night, Goo- Brian.” She offered a small shrug before waving the man good bye and proceeded to head back downstairs to the street to call Emmet for a pick up.

 

“Good night…” Brian replied as he watched her walk down the apartment complex’s stairs. Soon as she was gone from sight, he closes the door, locking all three bolts. Was he paranoid in the past? Would explain the multiple locks on the door.

 

Now alone, Brian turned to finish his beer, grabbing the remote to see what was on tv. Unfortunately, nothing on interests him so the tv’s quickly turned off. There was a moment where he stares at the blank screen, releasing a long sigh. So instead, he turns to rise up and approach his large viewing window, staring out into the city skyline. The day had quickly started fading, the setting sun’s golden glow silhouetting the giant buildings. In the distance he could hear the sound of sirens going off, but could not determine if they were from a police car or ambulance. Regardless, it was the only thing that seemed to give him something to focus on, while drinking down his brew to the last drop.

 

After some time recollecting his thoughts, Brian turns to the tiny open kitchen and proceeds to see what was stored. Surprisingly enough, everything food wise was still something he enjoyed so his taste buds haven’t changed from the last time he could remember. Judging by things, it seems there were quite a few take out boxes, thus leftovers. What kind of leftovers, Brian wasn’t entirely sure so it was merely pick a box and hope it wasn’t spoiled over.

 

Picking one out, the contents turned out to be half of a chicken salad sandwich. A quick sniff to make sure it hadn’t gone over and the blond sat at the only eating area in the apartment, the island bar. A small, cold dinner, but it was just enough for him to feel better at least in his stomach.

 

Everything was quiet in the apartment, eerie quiet. Just something Brian was going to get use to. The only sounds he was able to pick up aside from him tossing away the empty box and wax parchment paper into the trash, was the slight hum from the lights and drone from the old ceiling fans. Brian stares up at one, watching it slowly spin in that never ending circle until the power was turned off. Which by the looks of things, was never, seeing the edges of the blades coated in years of thick dust. In fact, the apartment felt dated, like he never really had time to get anything upgraded or brand new. It was like being stuck in a time warp with barely anything new being shown.

 

Did he not have time in his new job to keep up with the times?

 

Something to ponder later, as finally mental fatigue started to settle in. As much as he wanted to learn more between his last memory and now, his body dragged him towards the end of the apartment, to the master bedroom.

 

The room featured a window facing the same way as the living room windows, just not as big. It also has a double walk-in closet. The bed, despite being in neutral colors in grays and blacks and unmade half-way, was queen size, with enough pillows to make one of those neat ‘pillow nests’ kids would make. There was a dresser of course, and a nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock. Finally a few framed posters on the walls, showing off fancy police cruisers and one landscape scene of Ireland.

 

Brian sat down on the bed, turning the lamp light on. He stared down at his feet, looking at the fancy boots he wore. With a frown, the blonde removed them, trying to feel more relaxed at the idea of undressing in a strange house he’s never been in. Or has he? Why couldn't he remember? Leaning back up, something slips from one of his jacket pockets, clinking softly on the hardwood floor.

 

“Oh.. my glasses.” He said in a soft, quiet voice while leaning down to pick them up.

 

A smile brought back up on his face, heaving a puff of hot breath to the glass before cleaning it off with his shirt. All better. Slipping them on, Brian could see a little better now, though the moment he let go of the rims, he felt what could only be describe as a small, tingly buzz. He paused, then looked down at his hands and fingers. He flexed them, checking for the sensation to occur again only to find none. Well, no worse for wear.

 

Removing the glasses, Brian placed them down on the nightstand then continued to undress till he was only in a black tank-top and boxers. Taking a deep breath, he slips in under the covers of the bed, a bed he felt was not his own yet at the same time, was starting to feel as if this was home. Maybe it was, he just couldn't remember it. Hopefully with some good sleep, the next day will bring him some relief and memories to resurface. Hopefully.

 

Listening to the faint sounds of the city, it lulled the man to finally find sleep after half an hour of waiting, and he felt his body go lax.

 

There were no dreams that came, nor memories to resurface and encourage him to discover himself and what has happened in so many years. Just darkness, black.. unforgiving darkness…

 

Until…

 

….

 

….

 

\Buddy? Buddy what happened? Wake up!\

 

Brian never woke up so fast in all his life. Nor did he scream out as loud, as if just hearing… a ghost.


End file.
